


Save the date

by Sylencia



Series: A serie of dates [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Disabled Character, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, because they deserve it, can i say, not sure but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: It's Itama's and Izuna's third date. The second one wasn't exactly romantic but, surely, a dinner date at his place will be, yes ? Itama hopes so. His hopes don't last long, though, after Izuna's arrival.





	Save the date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts).



> Ah, a sequel ! Because they deserved it and I couldn't resist! Hope you'll enjoy :D

The second date had been disappointing. Itama couldn't deny it. Not because they didn't have fun. They truly enjoyed themselves. But beating each other up couldn't exactly be considered a date, could it ?  
  
Now, that was a strong way to describe what happened. They trained together is what they did. As they had spoken about at the restaurant, they had met by training field number five and trained. Basically they fought for around three hours before they were too tired to continue.  
  
Izuna was a monster. A monster of chakra and techniques and Itama struggled to keep up with him. He regretted it for the most part, who would be crazy enough to be willing to train with Izuna Uchiha ? His reputation preceded him, after all, he was fearsome and cruel. Itama wasn't stupid and he knew it all. But he still accepted the offer of that training as their second date.  
  
They kissed by the end of the afternoon. The two of them panting for breath, sweating, the bandage over Izuna's eyes almost falling off him, dirt and bruises covering them. It wasn't exactly romantic, especially not after their first date. Itama couldn't help feeling nothing could compare to it. To the way Izuna bumped into him on purpose and invited him out for dinner. It had been by far Itama's most amazing date ever.  
  
Hence why he was disappointed. That date by the training grounds had even .. weird. Even with their kiss. Itama wished they could have met for something simpler. Another dinner would have been great. And it was exactly why he offered Izuna to meet at his place two evening later.  
  
Cooking for someone else was something Itama was used to. After years of cooking for his brothers, as Hashirama was a hazard in the kitchen and Tobirama not willing to put much effort into what he was eating, someone had to do it. And the responsibility fell on him. For this, Itama had been glad to move to Konoha, because restaurants opening all around the village meant that his brothers would be able to feed themselves without his help.  
  
Itama wasn't willing to admit that he spent the whole afternoon cooking for Izuna, though. Because it was not the truth. Not exactly, as he had been busy at the hospital, taking care of the huge amount of tasks that had been dumped on his shoulders. But he left early in order to prepare what would become their evening meal, going through the marketplace first because his cupboards were empty, then all but locking himself in his kitchen, singing soft tunes from his childhood as he did, doing his best to impress Izuna.  
  
A man's heart was won via his stomach after all, or so he always thought. His previous boyfriends fell for him and stayed for his cooking. They never stayed long but that was another matter.  
  
Izuna was .. different. A complete unique man that had been able to seduce him within their first date. Which hadn't been an official date at first but Izuna's fake way to excuse himself for bumping into him. It sounded ridiculous. It was ridiculous, very much so and for a long time, Itama wondered if Izuna had any idea of who he was. Izuna had known. He had been very much aware of it and all he did had been on purpose. Especially bumping into him.  
  
Itama hadn't resisted kissing that ridiculous man goodnight when the unofficial date had ended. And he kissed him just the same after their afternoon at the training grounds. It sometimes felt as if Izuna wanted him to take the first step, every time. Itama couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. And he was feeling good, each time Izuna tilted his head up to him, that soft smile on the lips while his arms were wrapped around his waist. A natural feeling, despite how they barely knew each other. It was ridiculous. Terribly so. Itama couldn't stop smiling when he thought about Izuna anyways.  
  
Tonight was meant to be more intimate, though. They would be in his home, away from prying eyes, away from indiscreet ears. No one to bother them. No one to judge. A good setting, really. Itama couldn't wait.  
  
Looking around the living room, Itama wondered for a moment if he shouldn't have changed anything. It looked bland as it was, but he rarely spent much time there after all. His days at the hospital were long, the only thing he could think about when coming home was to dine and go to bed and his days off were rare. Scented candles would have given the place a more delicate atmosphere, maybe, in place of the regular ones he used. Izuna couldn't see but he would have smelled them.  
  
A knock echoed all around the flat and Itama sighed as it was too late. He hurried to answer the door, not wanting to make Izuna wait. He couldn't hold back his smile when he saw the man's grin and the beautiful kimono he was wearing.  
  
Izuna was a beautiful man. With his perfect hair and his perfect face and his perfect smile. It was stupid, Itama was well aware of it but he had noticed how handsome Izuna truly was during that second date, how ridiculously graceful and deadly at the same time. A dreadful combo but he loved it. How could he not?  
  
Izuna didn't say a word as he stepped forward, straightening his back and touching his waist before he kissed his cheek. So close he was already and Itama closed his eyes, shivering under the touch.  
  
“Good evening,” Izuna purred, staying close and holding him in place. “I’ve been eager to meet with you again.”  
  
Itama didn't answer. The words were stuck in his throat and his throat was tight and instead, he leaned forward and claimed Izuna's lips in a soft kiss. Merely a kiss, nothing more despite how eager Izuna answered for a second and he shivered when he felt Izuna's fingers tighten on his clothes, near his waist, when they pulled back and he saw Izuna bite his lower lip.  
  
“You are a great kisser,” Izuna commented, in a breath. “Has anyone ever told you so before ?”  
  
Itama couldn't help smiling at the tone, he cleared his throat. “I've been told that I'm good at many things,” he admitted and he blushed when he realized the second meaning his words could hold. The kind of sexual undertone that might be heard in them and he prayed for Izuna not to catch it. Of course, Izuna's smile widened and he chuckled.  
  
“Oh but I have no doubt about it,” he answered, stepping closer and pushing a kiss against the crook of his neck. “And I am eager to discover it.”  
  
Itama choked lightly on his saliva but he didn't have the time to say anything back. Izuna was already kissing him again, hard and deep, his hands descending toward his bottom, slowly enough for him to slap them away if he wanted to and Itama hummed in the kiss but he didn't pull back. Instead, he wrapped both arms around Izuna's shoulders, one hand buried in his hair and playing with his hair tie, the other sliding under the collar of his kimono.  
  
Now, this wasn't usual. Itama wasn't a shy man, he had lovers before but. Things never happened quite that quickly. Then again, Izuna had called him his future husband right during their first date. Still, was it proper ? Wasn't this going to ruin the date ? He prepared dinner for them, after all. He cooked for hours and made sure everything was perfect and tasted good and it was all ready to be eaten and yet, all he had in mind now was Izuna's body and his need to discover it right away.  
  
What was Izuna going to think of him if he did that ? It wasn't how he had been raised, it wasn't exactly proper either. Would Izuna judge him if they had sex ? Would he think lowly of him ? Would he take this and then leave ? All these questions were ruining the moment, Itama realized when Izuna pinched his waist because he had stopped doing much in the kiss and he closed his eyes, as Izuna wrapped a hand at the back of his head and pushed their forehead together.  
  
“One word and I keep my hands for myself,” he stated and his tone was leaving no doubt that he would. “Just say it.”  
  
Itama hesitated. He should. He probably should. Having sex right now wasn't exactly a good idea. It surely wasn't. But then again, something as simple as a kiss was giving him the need to do just that. To have sex with Izuna, there on the tatamis if they were too lazy to move to the bedroom and he swallowed hard, shivering when Izuna's fingers caressed the back of his head.  
  
Eventually, he shook his head. And Izuna pecked his lips in reassurance, at first, then kissed him again.  
  
All Itama had in mind, now, was his bed. To take Izuna to his bedroom. They didn't have much walking to do, only to cross the living room to the corridor that led to the bedrooms and the bathroom as well and they would be there but his feet weren't cooperating. And his legs were feeling like cotton at the moment, while Izuna was kissing him hard and deep, his hands making their way to the small of his back and his butt at a slow pace.  
  
Itama didn't shy away when Izuna grabbed a good handful of his ass. He still wasn't sure it was a good thing but it was what he wanted at the moment. And Izuna wanted it as well, that much was obvious. It was showing in how bold Izuna was being at the moment, how he wasn't wasting any time. Oh, he wasn't rushing it but there was an eagerness in him that was turning Itama on a lot. Because it showed that Izuna not only wanted to have sex. He wanted him in particular.  
  
The realization hit Itama so hard that he pulled back. He blinked, several times, wondering how this happened, seeing their previous dates and how that one had barely started and they already were going for sex. All in all, they didn't know much about each other. Well, knowing Izuna's past as the Uchiha's main spy, Izuna probably knew a lot about him already. It wouldn't be surprising. Each clan had its spies after all, and the Senju's knew a lot about Madara, Izuna and almost every member of the Uchiha clan. It was only fair it worked the same the other way around.  
  
“What is it, Gorgeous ?” Izuna whispered, leaning close again and smiling as he was wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
“You .. want .. me ?”  
  
“Why, of course,” Izuna chuckled, nuzzling his neck and kissing it. “You're my future husband, remember ?”  
  
“You could literally have everyone else,” Itama couldn't help but chuckle, embarrassed but it was the truth. Izuna was .. good at that. At seducing people, at whispering sweet words and smiling that delicious way of his. He was a seducer, obviously and probably had many lovers before. Itama was having a hard time understanding why Izuna would want him out of everyone else. He might be Hashirama's and Tobirama's brother, but he wasn't special, besides that. He didn't have a specific talent or anything to differentiate him from other shinobis. He was but a medic. One that probably didn't see enough battlefield at that.  
  
As he told Izuna, during their first date, he wasn't as talented as Hashirama. He was kept away from the front lines.  
  
Izuna laughed. A dry laugh that held no amusement and he tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Why would I want anyone else when you're the one in my arms right now ?” Izuna breathed out, fingers playing with his hair. “Don't underestimate yourself. I might not see but everything I've touched for now is absolutely delicious. And I'm really planning to touch a lot more of you.”  
  
For a second, Itama was almost thankful Izuna couldn't see him blush. It was embarrassing enough as it was already, considering that he usually wasn't that touched with words. He was a man of action, in a way. More like Hashirama than Tobirama, who preferred soft words and poetry. Not that he'd ever admit it. But here he was indeed, Izuna holding him close, almost possessively. And Izuna kissed him again, his hands going back to where they were before, down his back and grabbing his ass with no restraints. Which was a bit surprising, considering Izuna's soft words but Itama approved it. It told him a lot. It told him how much Izuna truly wanted him indeed.  
  
Itama fully realized his own desire when he felt Izuna's hands slip under his clothes. His heated hands touching his skin, caressing it, slowly. It had been some time since the last time someone touched him that way, before Konoha's creation, he believed and the fact that Izuna was an Uchiha was a turn on, somehow. A forbidden fruit he would be tasting tonight, the kind of which he had been told was disgusting his whole life but in fact was absolutely delicious. And the word wasn't strong enough to describe the way he was feeling at the moment. With only kissing and some soft touching.  
  
Before he comprehend that Izuna's hands were moving again, his shirt was gone and thrown away. The colder air hitting his skin made him shiver, Izuna's torrid hands on his chest made him weak in the knees and Itama finally touched back. His hands had been sitting on Izuna's hips for all that time, as he still was unsure about the whole thing but his mind was made now and he searched for the obi's knot to untie it.  
  
Izuna made an agreeing sound at that, tilting his hips to hint him the right place to search and Itama found it easily enough, his fingers working quickly to unmake it. The kimono fell to Izuna's sides right away, once the obi was undone, revealing a toned body. A very naked body. That didn't show any hint of underwear and Itama couldn't help but stare for a second, at Izuna's groin era, trying to process the whole thing. Izuna didn't seem to care, as he nuzzled his neck and suckled his skin there and Itama swallowed loudly.  
  
“Did you plan it ?” He questioned, unable to keep his amusement out of his tone despite his embarrassment.  
  
“Planned it ? No,” Izuna whispered his answer against his ear. “But I came prepared. Just in case.”  
  
“How prepared ?” Itama blinked, glancing at Izuna's blindfold out of habit, in time to notice his cocky smirk.  
  
“Don't worry, Gorgeous,” he stated, pushing their nose together for a second and smiling. “I didn't take the fun parts away from you.”  
  
For a second, Itama wondered what Izuna meant as the “fun parts”. Then he decided that he didn't want to know. That smile on Izuna's lips didn't feel completely right after all.  
  
Izuna's fingers caressing the side of his face and his hair pulled him out of his thoughts, he kissed him again, softer, for reassurance and Itama relaxed again, his own hands going for Izuna's waist, enjoying the strong muscles under them and how they moved as Izuna kept leaning up in the kiss. One enjoyable feeling if Itama knew one. It made him want to touch so much more of him and he did just that, sliding his hands on that delicious skin, until he could grab a handful of Izuna's ass. His turn now, he thought. And he'd thank the Gods the next time he went to the shrine. For creating such a good body for him to touch tonight.  
  
“Oh please, tell me you're going to take me.”  
  
The demand was surprising, kind of … straightforward, even from Izuna but he shrugged it off to focus on the words and nodded. He didn't care for roles and such, he had tried both and liked them just the same. But if Izuna wanted to do it that way tonight, they would. As simple as that.  
  
The moan that escaped Izuna's throat, at his acceptation, made Itama smirk. He couldn't say he wasn't at least a little proud to hear that kind of sound. He probably didn't have as much ego as others, certainly not half of Izuna's but still. Still, he always took it upon himself to pleasure his partners and his partner, tonight, would be Izuna. And gods, was he a talkative and expressive one. Itama never experienced that, before. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it.  
  
Izuna was kissing him again as soon as he could and Itama let his hands roam freely on his body. He was slow, they had all the time in the world after all, no one would bother them. And he wanted to learn about that particular body, his fingertips following old scars, or getting lost among the dark curls of hair around Izuna's cock for longer than they should. He couldn't help it. It was a temptation, to him, it always had been. He sometimes found himself playing with pubic hair while looking at nothing in particular, lost in thoughts while his partners were asleep. A weird quirk. But everyone had some, after all.  
  
Something was bothering Itama, though. Standing there, in the middle of the living room, was starting to feel uncomfortable. It didn't feel intimate enough. Sure, the table was appealing, as a surface to use but it wasn't what Itama wanted and he pulled back from a kiss. He did smile when Izuna frowned and started to moan his annoyance. The high pitched cry of surprise he emitted when Itama swept him off the floor against his chest was worth it though and Itama kissed Izuna's brow in an attempt to be forgiven as he headed for the bedroom. Izuna didn't seem to care, after the initial shock had passed, snuggling against his chest and suckling marks on his neck, his fingers playing with his hair.  
  
“Full of surprises,” Izuna commented in a purr. “One more good point for you, future husband.”  
  
“Oh so we're counting points now ?”  
  
Izuna snorted but he didn't answer. Itama focused on their destination, as he finally reached the bed and lay Izuna on the middle of it, pulling back only so he could see him there. Spread in his whole glory, his kimono open but still on his shoulders, one leg folded and the other parted to the side with no shame. His cock hard and proud, heavy between his thighs, resting against his belly and Itama stared for a second or two too long as he heard Izuna laugh.  
  
“What is it, Gorgeous?” He questioned, using that stupid name again probably unaware of the effect it had on him, as his whole body warmed up a few degrees and his heart tightened. “Disappointed ?”  
  
“No,” Itama smiled, and he rolled his eyes when Izuna's smile widened. “You are beautiful.”  
  
Izuna's smile faltered, this time, his expression going from amused to confused. He cleared his throat, and Itama decided not to make it last, seeing how Izuna seemed almost embarrassed now. A feat, probably, to be able to leave him speechless. He couldn’t say he wasn’t proud of himself.  
  
The next kiss they shared was softer. Izuna wrapped a hand behind his head to pull him close, Itama didn't resist at all, making himself comfortable against Izuna's body. Way more comfortable than before, he told himself, when they had been standing weirdly in the living room and he took his time to caress Izuna's side with one hand, the other buried among dark strands of hair, trying to find the hair tie Izuna wore to take it off of him. Izuna grinned when he managed to free his mane, tilting his head to the side.  
  
“Do you know how much I struggled to make myself good looking for you ?” He questioned in a whisper, leaning into his touch as Itama was enjoying the sharpness of his hip under his palm. “And here I am, mostly naked and you still have pants on.”  
  
“That can be arranged.”  
  
Izuna's smirk returned as Itama started to undo the sash holding his pants, not caring much when he pushed his underwear off at the same time. He had inherited the same lack of modesty as his brothers, after all. It ran the family. And Izuna seemed to enjoy it as well, seeing how his hand went for the back of his thigh and he pulled him closer, between his legs, for another kiss.  
  
Itama didn't resist it. He did shiver, hard, when Izuna wrapped his legs around his hips, crossing them as he did so, their cocks slightly rubbing against each other. It made Itama hum and hide against Izuna's neck. Sure, it had been some time since his last partner. But it was hard to keep his head cool around someone like Izuna.  
  
“'Tama,” Izuna moaned after a minute or two of Itama sloppily kissing his neck and massaging his scalp. “I .. can't .. You're …”  
  
At loss of words, the Uchiha dug his nails into his skin, leaving marks and scratching as he did and Itama hummed in agreement, smiling against Izuna's skin. It felt as if the tables had turned, as if he had taken the upper hand when Izuna had been mostly leading the whole thing since the start. It didn't seem to bother Izuna and Itama might not be the most dominating person around but it didn't mean he was passive either.  
  
It didn't take Izuna long of this treatment to turn into a panting mess on top of the bed. Itama couldn't exactly say he was feeling calm either, seeing how his blood was burning through his veins, how he was having a hard time not to go for what he wanted. There was an oil bottle in the drawer of the bedside table, ready to be used and he wanted to reach it right away but it would mean moving away from Izuna. Which he didn't want, at the moment. Hence why he continued what he had been doing, the slow, precise discovery of Izuna's glorious body, learning every part of it, or, more precisely, of what he could attain without moving away from him. His face, his neck, his shoulders. The further below he went was to Izuna's nipples that he bit and sucked in turns until they were painfully hard.  
  
Izuna emitted some shameful whines at that, his back arching and his cock leaking so much precum it was getting very messy.  
  
That was until Itama decided to continue descending on Izuna's glorious body, slowing down when he reached his belly, pushing open mouthed kisses against it, around his belly button and looking up happily when Izuna trembled under his touch. The sight was amazing. Izuna's skin reddened in pleasure and under his soft treatment, his lips parted, his brows knitted together as if he was struggling. He probably was. Itama wasn't arrogant enough to think himself a perfect lover but he wasn't bad either. Some of his previous partners regularly asked for new rounds with him in the bedroom. It probably meant something good, didn't it ?  
  
Izuna's legs fell each side of him the moment Itama pushed a kiss against the head of his cock. There was no resistance, no teasing either. Only acceptance and he relaxed visibly and Itama pinched his lips together, to wet them a little, then wrapped them around Izuna's cock.  
  
“'Tama,” Izuna moaned softly, choking as he tried to swallow, reaching down to touch his cheek and caress it. “I wished I could see you right now, Gorgeous. I wished I could see your face.”  
  
It took Itama aback, a little. It did ruin the mood for a second as well, as Izuna's tone was so soft, holding such .. what was it anyways ? Regrets ? Sadness ? Was it longing ? A mix of all these feelings, maybe? Itama didn't know but it probably wasn't the right moment to talk about it. It didn't even feel like the right moment for Izuna to say such a thing but he knew better. Sometimes, words had to come out and it often happened at the worst moment. It was fine, though. They'd make sense out of it later.  
  
Izuna's current mood faded when Itama bobbed his head for the first time, pulling back slowly then swallowing his whole length and closing his eyes. He did feel like smiling when Izuna's fingers moved to his hair, grabbed a good handful of it. It seemed to be a good distraction from that strange moment from a minute earlier and Itama made sure to keep up with it, so Izuna would focus on the moment rather than the thought that crossed his mind.  
  
Itama made it last. Just so he could hear Izuna mumble some nonsense, whisper words that didn't fit together as he was trying to keep a hold over himself. He who always seemed in control of everything, as he proved it during their previous dates, how he bumped into him on purpose and flirted with him easily enough. Here he was now, a complete mess and Itama couldn't say he wasn't at least a little proud of himself.  
  
Izuna forced him to stop. He pushed him away with enough strength that it would have hurt, had Itama tried to resist and Itama pulled back slowly, making sure to keep his lips and tongue on Izuna's cock long enough for him to shiver one last time. Izuna didn't wait longer than a second to sit up, so he could crash their lips together, pulling him down again against him almost right away, his arms wrapped around his shoulders and his fingers leaving new marks on his skin. Itama was a little surprised with his outburst but he couldn't care less for it either. It made him happy to see Izuna enjoying himself so much, to see him act so freely around him.  
  
Pulling back in order to find the oil he kept in his bedside table was a difficult feat, seeing how Izuna wasn't exactly willing to allow him to move away too much and Itama laughed at him, especially when he noticed Izuna's smirk, when Izuna sucked marks on his neck.  
  
“Be quick, my dear,” Izuna instructed in a purr. “Can't wait to feel you.”  
  
“Wouldn't want to hurt you,” Itama answered as he finally grabbed the bottle and he kissed Izuna's face. “Want to do it yourself ?”  
  
“No please, by all means, do it,” Izuna bit his lower lip, in a wide smile. “Just don't keep me waiting.”  
  
Itama did as he was told, amused to be bossed around like that. Izuna seemed so eager, so entirely impatient and he couldn't force him to wait longer, could he ? It would be rude, that was for sure and Itama didn't want that. He had been so worried at first, to even think of having sex with Izuna like that, so quickly in their relationship but these thoughts were gone now. He didn't care anymore, not when he was so turned on, now when it was obvious that Izuna wanted him just the same. Why wait, after all ? Why would they wait when they could have sex right away and discover each other in such an intimate way ?  
  
Izuna was relaxed. That much was obvious. There was no difficulty in preparing him, no discomfort showing on his face either. Itama was attentive, as he always was. As he said, he didn't want to hurt the man but Izuna was nothing but comfortable and receptive. Of course, Itama used as much oil as he always did, making it all messy and probably ruining the kimono Izuna still wore around the shoulders but he'd clean it himself if he had to. And Izuna kissing him was distracting enough so he wouldn't let himself be bothered with such thoughts very long after all. What a great kisser he was, Itama couldn't help but think, each time Izuna wrapped his tongue around his and suckled at it messily. It was making him feel so needy for more.  
  
It was only when Izuna grabbed his cock, his hand slick with oil to lube it up, that Itama realized that the foreplay was over. He hadn't noticed Izuna doing anything of the sort. But here he was, his breathing short as Izuna was rubbing his cock slowly, his free hand at the back of his head and pushing their sweaty forehead together.  
  
“I am ready for you now, ‘Tama,” he purred and such simple words sounded so terribly hot and indecent coming from Izuna's lips.  
  
Itama didn't answer. Because he realized how good this was making him feel. Not the way Izuna was touching him, but to be wanted as much as Izuna wanted him right now. Itama wasn't an idiot, he was pretty sure Izuna could have whoever he wanted but he was here with him, calling him sweet names and saying he wanted him in particular. How could he ever resist ?  
  
Izuna wrapping his legs around his hips made Itama swallow hard. It was barely anything but it was confirming his previous thoughts, how Izuna wanted him and he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the whole thing very long, considering. Who would ?  
  
It was Izuna who led his cock to his entrance. Itama's eyes rolled back at the feel, overwhelmed with it, with how hot and good it felt and at the way Izuna rolled his hips so he would take all of him.  
  
“So good, 'Tama,” Izuna breathed out, nuzzling his neck and holding him close. “Feels so good.”  
  
Itama hummed in agreement, doing his best to hold back at the moment and his eyes closing against his will as he did. He didn't move but at the same time, he wasn't sure he wanted to. Not right now, at least and Izuna's lips found his, he kissed back slowly, softly.  
  
Then he moved. Thrusting his cock in and out at a slow pace, keeping his eyes locked on Izuna's face. He couldn't look at anything else, he couldn't see anything but Izuna anyways. He was completely focused on him, on the way his lips moved, forming a chain of words that made no sense together. Not that Itama cared the slightest, as he was kissing his open lips and his beautiful face. All he cared about was the pleasure Izuna was obviously taking, and giving him more, even. It was what he did after all, when having sex with anyone and he wanted to be even better with Izuna. For no other reason than the fact that Izuna had been calling him his future husband since their very first date. He wanted to be up to the title. If it made any sense.  
  
Soon, the bedroom was filled with their moans. And the heavy, sweaty, familiar smell of sex that was so intoxicating. Itama was having a hard time keeping a regular pace, especially with how Izuna kept sucking his neck to muffle his own moans of pleasure, kissing his jaw and licking his skin in the most indecent way. Which probably was an understatement, seeing how he wouldn't take his lips and tongue away from him longer than a second at a time.  
  
“Wreck me,” Izuna whispered in a breath. “Make sure I can't sit anymore tomorrow.”  
  
Itama couldn't help but laugh at that, half out of embarrassment as no one ever spoke to him that way before and Izuna's crooked smile made him kiss his lip.  
  
But he did exactly what Izuna asked from him. He went harder. Not faster, his pace was relatively slow but he fucked Izuna hard, pushing his cock deep into him and holding him tight against the bed as he did. He was worried, for a moment, that it might be too much and honestly it wasn't his usual behavior when it came to sex. He liked slow, sensual love making but. He couldn't ignore Izuna's request. And hearing the way Izuna moaned and feeling him scratch his back hard enough to draw blood, it probably was exactly what Izuna had wanted.  
  
They could have changed position, he could have changed his pace. But they didn't and he didn't either. It was good that way. It was. Itama was enjoying himself so much, his orgasm building up so quickly and Izuna rolling his hips at a matching pace and whispering sweet encouragements. Not that he needed them, Itama, he barely was holding back now. But he focused, to make it last. Looking away seemed to do the trick, he realized as he stared at the nearby lamp but Izuna's hand found his cheek, bloodied nails scratching him a little and forcing him to look at him again.  
  
“I'm here, Love,” he whispered, out of breath, his brows knitted together as his back was arching, obviously close. “Right here with you.”  
  
That did it. Before Itama could do anything, he was climaxing, the image of Izuna's face getting blurry as he did, his whole body jerking under the intensity of his orgasm. He hadn't planned anything of the sort, he hadn't imagined Izuna would even want him to come so quickly but here he was and Izuna pulled him in for a kiss, using his strong body to roll them around until he was lying on top of him, his kimono draped over them both.  
  
“Just a little longer, yes ?”  
  
All Itama could do was to nod, trembling because of how sensitive his cock was now, choking on nothing but air and spit and Izuna rolled his hips again, slow as he did, dipping down to kiss him. Itama barely had the strength to wrap Izuna's hair around his fingers, drained and Izuna didn't need more than a minute of this to finish himself.  
  
Izuna all but snuggled on top of him after he climaxed. Both arms wrapped around his neck, his head against his shoulder and his lips on his skin. Itama held back, rolling them to the side just because he could and because his pillows were too comfortable not to use them. Izuna didn't seem to mind. He hummed in agreement, freeing his cock with one clever roll of the hips and he smiled.  
  
“That was amazing, Gorgeous,” he commented, snuggling close. “We're gonna have to do it so, so often.”  
  
Itama laughed. Then he kissed Izuna again, soft and sweet. He couldn't say no to the offer, seeing how good he was feeling at the moment, how his body tickled all over, how he wouldn't stop shivering, his skin so sensitive now. It had been a long time since he felt like that. Sure, he had sex recently enough but it didn't compare to this. Not even close.  
  
“Have I left you speechless ?” Izuna smirked at him, bumping their nose together in a sweet manner. “Oh I'm sick of that thing,” he groaned, harshly pulling the blindfold off his eyes and sighing in contentment. “Tell me if you want me to hide it. It's just so itchy.”  
  
“Don't hide,” Itama mumbled, kissing Izuna's closed eyelids in turns. “I want you whole.”  
  
He didn't care for how Izuna's lids were sewn shut since he gave out his eyes. He was a medic, after all, he saw many, many worse things since he started his training, at a very young age at that. Izuna's eyes were nothing but beautiful in comparison.  
  
“You had me whole,” Izuna snickered, then he nuzzled close, a dorky smile on the lips. “Unless you prefer to try everything we could do to consider having me whole.”  
  
Itama laughed, then he kissed Izuna's forehead. “Don't be silly,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and sighing. “Do .. you want to clean up ?” He questioned Izuna, caressing his back. “I could fetch some clothe with water.”  
  
“I very don't want to move right now,” Izuna smiled, snuggling closer, kissing his neck and getting comfortable. “Nor for you to move either.”  
  
They did just that. Lying there comfortably, caressing each other's skin slowly, breathing each other's air. A soft moment, and Itama was struggling to stay awake. Izuna as well, probably, because of how relaxed they both were. It was warm here, in his bed, comfortable and Itama knew they were going to spend the night together. It wasn't what he had planned when they spoke of their third date, it had been nothing but a dinner date at first but here they were now and they couldn't go back. Not that Itama wanted to.  
  
He might have been unsure at first. But he held no regret. Expect one.  
  
“I … didn't like fighting with you,” Itama muttered, looking away. “I mean .. it was .. not a very good date idea.”  
  
“Traditions,” Izuna breathed out in a drag, stretching his back and caressing his chest.  
  
“What,” Itama deadpanned.  
  
“It's a Uchiha tradition,” Izuna explained with a nod. “We must have a fight date. To make sure we're compatible. In front of a witness.”  
  
“A witness ?” Itama chuckled, arching his eyebrow and smirking. “Was someone watching us ?”  
  
“Of course,” Izuna admitted, pushing a peck against his lips. “Madara was around. He was pleasantly surprised with your skills.”  
  
Itama laughed because he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. Laughing seemed to be the best option, seeing how Izuna grinned. It sounded quite silly but Itama knew better, some clans had weird traditions when it came to relationships. He wasn't going to judge them even though that one in particular was silly.  
  
“What did you plan for tonight ?”  
  
Izuna question was half spoken, half muttered, as it was obvious Izuna was as sleepy as he was and Itama hummed, pulling him closer against his chest, nuzzling his hair.  
  
“I cooked dinner,” he explained, thinking of the many delicious things he prepared, still waiting for them in the kitchen.  
  
“I'm not very hungry for the moment,” Izuna smiled apologetically.  
  
Itama shrugged, he wasn't either. A little thirsty, he had to admit, it had been quite something after all and he sweated a lot but food didn't sound very attractive for now. And he didn't want to move but he knew it was important for him, for them, to stay hydrated.  
  
“Don't move,” Izuna breathed out when he shifted in the bed, half asleep and rolling on his back as he did. “Why are you moving ?”  
  
“I’m going to grab some water,” Itama glanced at how comfortably sprawled Izuna was on his bed, shameless again, not caring for his nakedness. A glorious sight. Itama wasn't sure he could ever grow bored of it. “We need it if you want to go for another round.”  
  
The idea of having sex again seemed to revive Izuna a little, as his head perked up and a lazy smile pulled at his lips. He sat up, leaning on his elbows, after he finally pulled his arms out of the kimono's sleeves, he tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Now that's an idea,” he whispered, sounding anything but tired now. “Can't say no if you offer, Gorgeous.”  
  
Itama chuckled, shaking his head at Izuna's antics and he left the bedroom without another word, easily walking naked in his home, toward the kitchen so he could grab two glasses of water. He glanced at the dinner he prepared with a sigh, wondering what he was going to do with all that food, he put it away in the storing cabinet for now, then left the kitchen again.  
  
Izuna was sitting in the middle of the bed, when he stepped into the bedroom again. His back against the wall, comfortable with his hair everywhere and Itama couldn't help wondering how he ever managed to take care of his hair. It wasn't as wild as Madara's, but it was long and thick and just as untamable. It made Itama want to grab a brush and take care of it himself. He wasn't sure Izuna would allow him, though.  
  
“Here,” he whispered as he sat next to the Uchiha, pushing a glass into his hand before he focused on his own. “Drink up.”  
  
Izuna didn't argue, he drank his glass without a word, then set it aside carefully on the bedside table, right next to the oil bottle they used earlier. Izuna had also folded his blindfold and his kimono while he was away, putting them aside on the chair Itama barely ever used, in the far corner of the room. He had cracked open the panels leading to the backyard, to allow some fresher air in, and the moist, steamy atmosphere from earlier out. He acted as if he belonged already and it made Itama's heart painfully tighten in his chest.  
  
It wasn't easy to accept the idea of how simple things had been between the two of them. How could it be that simple ? They fought on opposing sides of a war that had started long before their father even came to the world. It shouldn't be as easy. And yet, here he was, wrapping an arm around Izuna's shoulder and kissing the top of his head with such softness that it made Izuna shiver. As if he wasn't used to this kind of touch, as if his body was having a hard time accepting it as it was. Itama understood why, it was the same for him after all. And yes, they just had sex together. Amazing, intense sex but sex was a different matter, it never meant the same to him. Izuna leaning against his side in complete trust, relaxed and comfortable meant so much more.  
  
Itama sighed. He closed his eyes, for a second. Izuna was going to spend the night, that much was obvious. And he was going to be there in the morning as well and the mere idea of sharing a bed was making him feel .. good. It wasn't much, but it was there and he couldn't shake it off.  
  
“What's on your mind, my dear ?” Izuna eventually whispered, shifting so he could hug him and kiss his neck. “You seem awfully silent. Have I blown your mind ?”  
  
“I …” Itama hesitated. He wasn't sure he should say what he had in mind. It was crazy. And stupid. Both and probably even worse than that but he couldn't think of anything but that at the moment, anything but these stupid little words and he glanced at Izuna's beautiful face, he swallowed hard. “Marry me.”  
  
Izuna tensed and Itama winced. Alright it probably was not the right idea. What the hell was he thinking anyways ? Why would he even ask something like that !? It was their third date!  
  
“What,” Izuna deadpanned, colors draining from his cheeks quickly and pushing himself up so he could face him. Itama bit his lower lip, half wanting to say it was a stupid joke but he knew it was too late already. He had to go through with this. Even if it meant Izuna running away from him. Which would be quite .. disappointing.  
  
“You've claimed I'm your future husband since the night you bumped into me,” Itama vaguely argued, looking away. “Marry me.”  
  
“Are you serious?” Izuna asked, the shadow of a smile pulling his lips and Itama's heart somersaulted in his chest.  
  
“Completely,” he whispered, gaining some confidence now.  
  
“Is it because we just had amazing sex ?” Izuna chuckled, leaning closer and kissing his neck slowly.  
  
“It’s because I fell in love with you,” Itama admitted, his cheeks burning hard as he did and pushing a kiss against Izuna's shoulder. Which was the truth. He did fall in love. How could he ever resist someone like Izuna ? “Marry me.”  
  
“Absolutely yes.”  
  
Izuna's answer led to a kiss. Then another. They didn't sleep that night. They spoke. They caught up with all the things they should have told each other during their previous dates and they learned each other and they set a date. It was going to be an amazing wedding, they decided. Everyone in Konoha was going to remember it for generations to come.  
  
Itama, years later, brushing his husband's greying hair and whispering lewd comments at him, was aware that this was the best decision he ever made in his entire life.


End file.
